


Nightmares

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W.
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares

Tim isn't sure where it is. It's dark, and he's alone. His eyes can vaguely make out an outline of a building in front of him. The building draws him in as his feet move unconsciously. The smell of old wood invades the senses as he enters. It smells familiar here like Tim's been here before, the name "Benedict Hall" comes to mind as a shiver runs down his back. 

Tim spots a shape in the middle of the hall; it looks like a body splayed out on the ground in a painful position. Tim approaches seeing a familiar mask on the face of the passed out man. Slowly he reaches down and removes the mask; what lies under makes him gag. It's Brian, his first friend, and first love dead. Worms wriggle where his eyes should be as grey skin peels off from the bone.

"Tim? Dude? Hey, man, wake up!" 

With a scream, Tim jerks awake, pushing away the hand gripping his shoulder in concern. 

"Hey! It's me, Tim; it's me, Brian, you remember me, right?"

Glossy tears stream down Tim's face as his eyes rest on his worried boyfriend. Brian's hand reaches out, and stroke's away, the remaining tears traveling down his face. 

"You...you were dead, Brian. When you fell, you died. I thought I lost you-" 

"I'm right here. You saved me, remember? If you hadn't of come back to Benedict Hall, I'd be dead right now."

"It's MY fault you fell in the first place!"

"I don't blame you for chasing me. I-Hoodie had hurt you, and for all you knew, I was some stranger tormenting you. And it's not like you hit me, Hoodie made a choice to climb out the window, and then he let go or slip or whatever, it doesn't matter the point is you didn't do it. And even after all that, you came back to take me to the hospital! " 

With tears in his eyes, Tim lays his head on Brian's sturdy chest. It's warm and feels nice. He doesn't fully believe Brian's words, he knows Jay's death, and Brian's paralysis is his fault. 

Getting into his wheelchair, Brian rolls over to Tim's side, gently coaxing him to his feet into the living room. 

"C'mon, man, let's watch some tv! Something stupid and funny, like we did in college." 

The words "That was before" lay on the tip of his tongue, but nothing comes out as Brian selects one of John Mulaney's comedy specials and wraps a blanket around Tim's shoulder. 

"Let's watch tv together. Because y' know I'm here and not dead."

A small smile tease's the edge of Tim's lips as Brian lets out a short, breathy laugh. Sitting on the couch next to Tim, Brian wraps a hand around Tim's waist, pulling him in and leaving a small kiss to the forehead. 

"I love you, Bri."

"Love you too, Tim."


End file.
